1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a computer-readable medium storing a program that causes a computer to execute image processing and a computer data signal embedded with the program.
2. Related Art
Identifying a defective portion from an image is performed to, for example, determine a pathological change portion in medical care and to find a scratch etc. in products in manufacturing facilities such as factories.
However, although imaging diagnostic apparatus such as CT (computed tomography) and MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) apparatus are useful in finding diseases, they produce a large number of (e.g., several dozens of) images in one test and hence radiologists, who are main persons engaged in diagnosis in this case, are required to do work of finding a pathological change portion from so many images. In the case of chronic lung diseases such as interstitial pneumonia and chronic obstructive lung diseases, a certain level of skill is needed to recognize a pathological change correctly.